TDF premiere
Superdawnfan (STOP) WE WILL NOW START NO DELAYS ANYMORE WE STALLED LONG ENOUGH FOR "SOMEONE" ALREADY (STOP) (Chef) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA! (chef) THE CONTESTANTS ALL NEAR DIED DUE TO CRAZY GIRL I WAS GONNA BE THE HERO TO KILL HER BUT SALLY TOOK CHARGE AND SAVED US (Chef) sadly scrawny kid whined about not being the hero and the two non stop bickered the entire way (chef) about 11 agreed to join again which wasn't enough so I got another few and the rejects had some fun *chuckles reminiscing throwing em off the tower (chef) and finally we had a tour after crazy girl near blew up the island for the little gremlin (chef) The roman and wizard argued nonstop and our princess spread love everywhere as the nerds became ex-enemies or something i made new teams and chris got arrested and decided to make the new season (chef) TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (Chef) FANTASY (STOP) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (STOP) 3:51 Epic~00 (wat) (ALL of us????) 3:52 Bowen567 (are you going to introduce us or nah) 3:52 Superdawnfan (yes lemme continue) @Bowen 3:52 Bowen567 (k) 3:53 Superdawnfan (stop) DO NOT SPEAK UNTIL INTRODUCED (STOP) (chef) first we have augustus! * Nobody else wanted this username*Augustus steps up* * Shovel Night has joined the chat. * 3:57Bowen567(hi) * 3:57Shovel Night(Heyo.) * 3:58Nobody else wanted this usernameAugustus: "Salvete" * 3:59Superdawnfan I don't speak dutch NEXT Sugar! * 3:59Epic~00 *hops frantically* How'day yall! (wave) * Orr, two peepul yall * 4:00Superdawnfan Ella! * 4:00Epic~00(bowen are u still subbing ella) * 4:00Shovel Night *twirls out* Hello everyone! * (Nop) * 4:00Epic~00(O) * 4:00Superdawnfan(no shovel plays her he was late but you stalled forever lols) * 4:01Shovel Night(Sorry distracted.) * 4:01Superdawnfan Soloman! * 4:01Epic~00 *gasps loudly* A TWIRL? The pag'ant tricks ALREADY begaan?! * 4:02Superdawnfan this ain't no pageant girl pig * 4:02Epic~00 The name's Sugar! S u g'ai ay or! Ya've probably heard mah' name round these parts, me winnin' this 'ere pagant and all * OOoo, ah' sure do love pigs, glad we' have somethang in common, Chay'f * (who's playing Soloman) * Epic~00 (Sugar) Wut! Do ah' gotta speel out mah' NAYME? Ah'm practicalay famous! (Sugar) Yep! We're teenagurrs. Nice ta' meet ya', rusty! *frantically shakes Solomon's hand while shaking his whole body* 12:06 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman gets shaken about and removes his hand* Soloman: "You shall address me as Mr. Soloman. or Profesor Rhodes. I work for a living!" Epic~00 (Sugar) Ah sure am glad ya' luv that wurd teenag'urrs. Makes me feel like more of a gal than when granny triays on an old wa'ig (Sugar) Oh, okay. Pro-fess-err. You the professor of teenag'urrs?!?! 12:07 Nobody else wanted this username Soloman "*grimaces* Don't speak to me about....teenagers........." 12:07 Shovel Night (Ella) *singing:* Greetings fellow contestant! It's nice to meet you here! I hope we get along as well as the birds in the sky get along with the deer! 12:07 Epic~00 (Sugar) *gasps* Y-y'er showin' off yer pageant skills ALREADAY?! (wait have sugar and ella met before in this canon) 12:07 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Soloman "Ive been teaching college courses for 22 years.........and in that time ive learned an important lesson...teen are the devil himself. In no other stage of life is such immaturity and stupidity and disrespect more evident than in Teenagers....... * O * 4:10Nobody else wanted this usernameAugustus: "Salvete. What is your name miss" he smiles with warmth * 4:11Superdawnfansorry my router messed up for 9 mins * can copy paste 4:02-4:10 * 4:11Epic~00 *sniffs armpit hair* Yoo-hoo, Chef. Ya' gonna git' the show on the road or wut? * 4:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(FYI, I'm gonna have to go in about half an hour to forty five minutes) * 4:12Nobody else wanted this usernamebrb) * 4:12Shovel Night My name is Ella. And what is yours? * * Scarlett beth lindsay soloman come out! * 4:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyOkay, well, I've only got about thirty minutes, so let's go quick! * 4:19Epic~00Solomon already came out) * 4:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *waving* Hiiii! * 4:19Superdawnfan(I didn't see it can you copy paste those 8 mins in pm plz @epic) * 4:20Epic~00k * 4:21Superdawnfan Scarlett beth! * CHOP CHOP * 4:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm here already! I just didn't say anything. * 4:22Shovel Night Hello. I am present as well. * 4:22Superdawnfan NEXT MAX IZZY SHAWN! * 4:22Epic~00(who's playing max) * 4:22Superdawnfan um why am I grouped with them? * (needs a sub) * 4:22Shovel Night HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! EVIL WILL RAIN SUPREME! * 4:23Epic~00(i'll be shawn) * O * i thought he meant max needs a sub * *shawn * 4:23Superdawnfan(I meant max lols) * 4:23Epic~00O * (i could sub max but i dont mind i guess) * 4:24Shovel Night(I'm max. Dk why she thought a sub was involved.) * 4:24Superdawnfan Sammy and Harold! * 4:25Epic~00 What's up, guys? Your mad skills heroine has arrived * 4:26Superdawnfan doesn't heroine mean female hero? * 4:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyI'm sorry, but I have to go. * 4:26Superdawnfan(k) * 4:26Epic~00 Yeah but heroin sounds cooler! * (i'll sub lindsay then. bye cody) * 4:27Bowen567(I'll sub Beth ig) * 4:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyActually, never mind. I think I can stay a little. * 4:27Epic~00O * 4:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyBut not long. * 4:27Bowen567(k) * 4:28Superdawnfan yeahhhhh... sure *hesitantly* * Dakota & * 4:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(I'm subbing Tyler for now?) * 4:28Superdawnfan(plz_ * 4:28Shovel Night *walks in, doing her makeup* * 4:28Bowen567(sure) * (I'll sub Noah) * 4:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Woohoo! Extreme! *does a handspring... And fails* * 4:29Superdawnfan Zoey Noah! * Dawn! * 4:29Bowen567 Hi guys! *waves* Ugh *rolls eyes* * 4:29Superdawnfan hello fellow citizens of earth I wish to make the best of time with you * 4:30Epic~00 AHH! INTRUDORR! * 4:30Bowen567 That was.. quite specific * What is going on * 4:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I love having the best times! * 4:30Superdawnfan Scott! * 4:31Bowen567 I hate most of you guys * 4:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Thank you, Mr. Obvious. * 4:31Bowen567 Fuck you * * 4:31Shovel Night Hello again, Scott. It will be a pleasure beating you again. * 4:31Nobody else wanted this username(at least hes honest) * (lel) * 4:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You can't say that on TV! * 4:32Superdawnfan sure he can we just cnsor leonard * 4:32Bowen567 Yes you can bitch * 4:32Epic~00 *gasps* He's bee-aa-uu-tee-full @scott * 4:32Superdawnfan Awhooo abaloo time time to make it to the finale with with you *says 3 times over to sammy making her uncomfy* * 4:32Bowen567 *grabs a rock and throws it at Beth's face* * 4:33Superdawnfan and finally Jericho! * 4:33Epic~00 *gasps* Are you okay???? * *picks up rock* * 4:33Bowen567 I feel like I'm not gonna like you @Leonard * 4:33Epic~00 You're sedimentary, you didn't deserve to be fired like THAT * Oh and you okay, Beth? * 4:33Bowen567 You want some? @Harold * *throws a rock at Harold's face* * 4:34Shovel Night *closes makeup case fast* Oh fuck no! I did not rejoin this show to have LEONARD return! * 4:34Epic~00 Some sedimentary rocks??? Absolutely! Add them to my prized collection * 4:34Bowen567 fiGHT ME * 4:34Superdawnfan* and finally hericho * 4:34Epic~00 OW * 4:34Superdawnfan tada I'm here to defeat you! * ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. * 4:34Superdawnfan Now everyone line up! * 4:34Epic~00 *gasps* These are IGNEOUS! My third LEAST favorite kind of rock! * Scott you scoundrel! * 4:34Bowen567 Bitch * Fight me * 4:35Epic~00 Back off! Dat' boi can throw what'evurr rocks he wunt's to *shoves Harold* * I got ya' back, country b'oi! * ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. * 4:35Bowen567 I got your's too * 4:35Nobody else wanted this usernameJericho walks by everyone with his candle, ignoring them all. Mumbling about Apostollian * 4:35Bowen567 *conf* I already got an allie how * 4:35Epic~00 Smooth move, dorkahontasus * 4:36Bowen567 Say that agaIN * 4:36Epic~00 *fires rock at Harold's face* * 4:36Superdawnfan SCOTT, NOAH, LINDSAY, BETH, SCARLETT Dumb Deadly Dragons! * 4:36Bowen567 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * 4:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Eww! I don't wanna be a dragon! * 4:37Shovel Night Shut up, Scott. You're on the same team. * 4:37Bowen567 What? * 4:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Does anyone have a charger? My phone only has 96%. * 4:38Bowen567 No @Lindsay * 4:38Epic~00 *gasps* Yer' WAAAY too r'eech! Ah' only got 86! * 4:38Shovel Night(Whoops. Thought he was laughing at the team name. Erase what I said.) * 4:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I need to update my Instasnapbook. * 4:39Shovel Night Isn't 96% a considerable amount? * 4:39Bowen567 Instasnapbook sucks *chuckles* * 4:39ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I can't risk it dying. * 4:39Superdawnfan Augustus, leonard, Sammy, Zoey, Harold you are the Elven Empire! * 4:40Bowen567 Cool * 4:40Superdawnfan ooh that sounds like fun * aw man we got the lame name * 4:40Epic~00 Empire? Awesome! That's like... amazing. * 4:40Nobody else wanted this usernameAugustus: "Empire.....I know all about Empries. The Roman ones to be specific." * 4:41Superdawnfan Jericho Dawn Izzy Shawn Max witchcrafting Whackos! * 4:41Epic~00 LAME NAME?? Are you NUTS, wizard guy?! * 4:41Bowen567 Lindsay have you ever had a concussion * 4:41Superdawnfan wow sounds like you really like us *sacastic * 4:41Nobody else wanted this usernameJericho: "...hmph......*Goes back to sitting on the log with his candle*" * 4:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I know a lot about empires too. They're the people who referee baseball games! * 4:42Bowen567(I was gonna make an offensive joke but idk if I should do it) * 4:42Superdawnfan I guess that's ok * 4:42Shovel Night(Idc if you do.) * 4:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy There's one in the Space Wars movies. * 4:42Bowen567 Lindsay have you ever had a concussion * 4:42Superdawnfan why did dawn's team get the cool name? * 4:43Bowen567 Because I think you have brain damage * oop * 4:43Epic~00 WE have the cool name! * 4:43Superdawnfan um they were litterally insulted in it * shows tough love? * 4:43Bowen567* Because I think you have brain damage * 4:43Epic~00 Huh, for a wizard you sure aren't that bright? * 4:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy No, but my sister plays cymbals. * 4:43Superdawnfan hey don't talk to him like that! *conf* even if it might be slightly true * 4:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That's percussion. * 4:44Bowen567 That's not a proper ansWER * 4:44Epic~00 Mah' fave instr'a'meant is the micro-phone furr my aw'some rappin' skee'ls * 4:44Bowen567 Do you havE BRAIN DAMAGE @Lindsay * 4:44Epic~00 Anybaddy wanna 'ear me rap???? * NO! * 4:44Superdawnfan Soloman, Ella, Dakota, Tyler, Sugar you are now the Perky princesses! * 4:45Bowen567 *grabs a stick and smashes it on the ground* * 4:45Shovel Night Yay! Princesses! * 4:45Epic~00 Pr'incesses??? AHHHH, I'm already in the runnin' to we'en this here pageant! * 4:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy My brain is probably really pretty. * 4:45Bowen567 What? * THAT ISN'T AN ANSWER * 4:45Superdawnfan even the princesses got a cooler name for me that's more fitting *stares blankly and confused* * 4:46Shovel Night *conff* I'm on a team with that COW?! UGH! THIS IS WORSE THAN BEING WITH LEONARD ON A TEAM! * 4:46Bowen567 DO YOU HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE LINDSAY ANWER ME * 4:46Epic~00 My brain is also pretty. But in the sense that it has high intelligence crafted within through years of rigorous learning * In which case it's an adorable brain *pets forehead* * 4:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What Harvey said. * 4:46Bowen567 THB KMA G,BCFNEIKS,IXN H.MKB X.J *punches Lindsay in the face* * 4:47Epic~00 MAH' BRA'IN HAS A MEDICULL CONDITION! Got crushed int'a mah neck * 4:47Superdawnfan Um I have a pretty soul! * 4:47Bowen567 what is happening * 4:47Superdawnfan but Amy kinda talks down on my brains * 4:47Epic~00(why is scott a woman beater) * 4:47Bowen567(idk) * 4:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oww! * 4:47Epic~00 Hey! You can't hit girls. Where's the chivalry?!? * 4:47Bowen567 Whoops * 4:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Does it still look good? * 4:47Shovel Night(And has he not met Perry? I remember them talking before and Scott can't do jackshit against him.) * 4:48Bowen567 I forgot to take my meds today * 4:48Epic~00 *giggles* D-define 'good' * 4:48Superdawnfan of course @lindsay * 4:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It's not bruised at all? * 4:48Epic~00 Chef?! When are we getting to the challenge? I wanna bust out my mad skills already. * 4:48Bowen567 It looks the exact same as before * 4:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I wanna bust out my... same ones! * 4:49Bowen567 I honestly don't care what we do * 4:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm totally gonna kill this challenge! * 4:50Superdawnfan Fine we'll start off with a race! * 4:50Bowen567 Ok * 4:50Epic~00 *gasps* But ah' had a big breakfast! * 4:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sweet! My kinda comp! * 4:50Superdawnfan and first two teams to get to the fencing room! * 4:50Shovel Night Nooo! I can't sweat! It'll mess up my hair! * 4:50Bowen567(this is gonna be a spam game) * (btw) * 4:50Epic~00 Nooo! I can't sweat! It'll mess up my mojo! * 4:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hey, Dakota! Want me to carry you? * 4:50Shovel Night Please do. * 4:51Epic~00 Hmmmm... * 4:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It'll mess up my makeup and my hair and my dojo! * 4:51Bowen567 Nooo! I can't sweat! It'll mess up my ego! * 4:51Superdawnfan FIRST TWO TO THE FENCING ROOM WILL COMPETE! * 4:51Shovel Night But don't you dare drop me. * 4:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *lifts up Dakota* I gotcha! * 4:51Epic~00 Hmmm... * 4:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Whatcha thinking, Harold? * 4:51Epic~00 Excuse me Scott. But would you mind carrying me for a couple feet? * 4:51Superdawnfan and whoever wins in fencing will choose which of the two teams to not make it sends someone home! * 4:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Never mind. * 4:51Bowen567 Ok * 4:52Epic~00 What the-- * 4:52Bowen567 *picks up Harold and throws him* HA * 4:52Epic~00 Conf: What's dorko playin' at? Scatt's awn the oth'er team! * 4:52ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can someone carry me? * 4:52Epic~00 Ow! My cranium! * 4:52Bowen567 Screw your cranium * 4:53Superdawnfan but that is a very essential part of the body scott! * 4:53Epic~00 Screw your... whatever's above your eyelids! * 4:53Bowen567 My eyebrows? * 4:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *running, while carrying Dakota, and panting in exhaustion* * 4:54Epic~00 Uhh.... touche....... * 4:54Bowen567 What did you have for breakfast this morning, carnation instant bitch? @Harold * (wait did we start yet) * 4:54Nobody else wanted this usernamebrb) * 4:54Epic~00sdf you really need to be clearer about this * 4:55Superdawnfan START NOW! * 4:55Bowen567 *runs while shoving all of the guys* * 4:55Superdawnfan@epic yeah ik a bit off today next time won't be so * awful * 4:55Epic~00 *runs* GIT' a move on, dressy! @Ella * 4:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(erase what I said before and move it to now) * 4:55Bowen567 *runs* * 4:55Shovel Night *dancing to the finish* * 4:56Bowen567 *runs* * 4:56Epic~00 WHAT * Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. * 4:56Epic~00 Ah' can dance too! * *twerks and falls on ass* * 4:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy / *running* * 4:56Bowen567 *sprints* * 4:56Superdawnfan my casting spells should get us there faster * 4:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy This is soooo hard! * 4:56Shovel Night *running and laughing evilly* * 4:56Epic~00 *runs* Must. Resist. Heart Palpatations. * 4:56Superdawnfan i know you like playing games leonard * 4:56Epic~00 Curse my malproportioned legs. * 4:56Bowen567 *shoves Harold* * 4:56Shovel Night *passes Scott* * 4:57Superdawnfan but time and place for everything *picks him up and starts moving* * 4:57Bowen567 HA HAROLD *starts sprinting again* * *passes Scarlett but then runs into a wall* * 4:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *slowing down* * 4:57Epic~00 Damn you! * 4:57Bowen567 AGH * 4:58Shovel Night *a deer runs up to her and she starts riding it, passing Scarlett and scott* Wheee! * 4:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Think you can get the rest of the way yourself? Don't know how much longer I can go. * 4:58Bowen567 *gets up and keeps sprinting* How? * 4:58Epic~00 What the--? * 4:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can I ride your deer? * 4:58Shovel Night But then I'll mess up my haaaiiirrr~~~~ * 4:58Epic~00 Git back 'ere, dressy! * 4:58Superdawnfan can we ride animals too?! * 4:58Bowen567 *jumps on a dear* MOVE * 4:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, if you say so. *keeps running* * 4:59Epic~00 Conf: Oh Sugar is AWN to Ella's fakeness! If she's so na'ice why deed'ent she bring 'er team with her? * 4:59Superdawnfan you scared him! * 4:59Bowen567 *gets thrown off by dear* AGH * 4:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can I get on your deer, Emma? * 4:59Shovel Night *picks up Lindsay and places her behind her on the deer* Sure, friend! * 4:59Bowen567 *jumps on Ella's deer* * 4:59Superdawnfan *runs up fastly* * 5:00Bowen567 *starts running* *sprints* * 5:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Eeee!!! * 5:00Epic~00 *runs* * *runs* * 5:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Lindsay! Wait up! * Superdawnfan *sprints up fastly* *Conf* I learned physical fitness and knowing how to run are the most important thing in a zombie apocalypse * *flies to finish HURRY! * 5:01Bowen567(ok so restart challenge ig?) * 5:02Superdawnfan(say how your player gets there * 5:02Bowen567 *gets thrown off by dear and hits into fence* * Did I win? * 5:02Superdawnfan(make it realistic for the char and or just run up there) * kinda you're entire team is supposed to be with you * 5:03Shovel Night *the deer gets there* Thank you, Danny. *goes in* * 5:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *riding deer* * 5:03Superdawnfan *Sprints up there* * 5:03Bowen567 *crawls in* * *runs in* * 5:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *gets off deer* * 5:03Epic~00 *runs* Ah am NOT losin' to dressy! * *arrives* * 5:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *gets in* * 5:03Epic~00 *faints* * 5:03Shovel Night *runs in* * 5:04Superdawnfan *Runs up exhausted but used to it due to amy carrying leonard* * 5:04Bowen567 *walks in and trips* * 5:04Superdawnfan *carried* * 5:04Epic~00 *crawls slowy* Must. Persevere. * 5:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *runs up with Dakota, then faints* * 5:04Bowen567 HA I BEAT YOU SCARLETT * 5:04Shovel Night *crawling there from halfway behind, panting* * 5:04Superdawnfan(Augustus) *Runs in* * 5:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *arrives, exhausted* * 5:04Epic~00 *pants* * 5:04Bowen567 *does a victory dance* * 5:04Epic~00 Must. Make it there * 5:04Shovel Night thanks, Tyler. * 5:04Bowen567 *pants*\ * 5:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyI have to go now. Battery is low. * 5:05Superdawnfan let's see the wizards and dragons have made it! * 5:05Bowen567do you have a charger * 5:05Epic~00bye cody i'll sub lindsay * 5:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyYeah, but no outlet. * 5:05Bowen567o * 5:05Shovel Night Duh. You're more athletic than me. Just really dumb. * 5:05Epic~00 *arrives* SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR * 5:05Bowen567 :o * Why did you force us to do tHIS?! * 5:06Superdawnfan shut up you're team has a chance at winning doesn't it *to noah* * 5:06Shovel Night *runs to Harold* What seems to be the matter, Harold? * 5:06Bowen567 Fair enough *pants* * 5:06Epic~00 I think I'm having hEART PALPATATIONS. * ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. * 5:06Superdawnfan first round! (say 5 successful attacks actions to win this challenge * 5:07Epic~00 That's a big word so it's gotta mean it's a GOOD thing * 5:07Superdawnfan noah vs Harold! * 5:07Epic~00what do we do sdf * 5:07Bowen567 SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK * 5:07Shovel Night(Fencing.) * 5:07Bowen567is that what we do * 5:07Superdawnfan(say 5 actions you'd do in fencing blocks and or attacks) * (first to get 5 in wins) * 5:07Epic~00O * 5:07Bowen567 *hitS* * 5:07Epic~00 I shall slay you, almighty opponent! *dodges* * 5:07Bowen567 *hits again* * 5:08Epic~00 *hits* * That hurt! *trips Noah* * 5:08Bowen567 *hits a third time* * *dodges* * *hits* * 5:08Epic~00 *grabs shield* * 5:08Bowen567do I win * 5:08Epic~00 Not successful! * no * 5:08Superdawnfanneed the hits to work all times * 5:08Epic~00 *hits Noah with shield while he's pinned* * *hits Noah* * 5:08Bowen567o * 5:09Epic~00i win * 5:09Superdawnfanif they dodge before hit again they don't work lols * 5:09Epic~00i think * 5:09SuperdawnfanYEp * @epic * 5:09Bowen567fuck * 5:09Superdawnfan and slightly lesser loser wins! * 5:09Bowen567I was reading the chat and you blindsided me * *kicks Harold in the crotch* * 5:09Epic~00 OW! My GIBlets! * 5:09Bowen567 What is a giblet * 5:10Epic~00 Talk about a sore loser. * What is a YOU? * 5:10Bowen567 A human being * 5:10Superdawnfan next Zoey vs Scott! * 5:10Bowen567wlep * how the fuck * do I do this * ._. * 5:11SuperdawnfanI was jk lols * 5:11Epic~00bowen i pinned you down for example * and i entered dodge for your attacks * just saying *hits* doesn't always solve the challenge * 5:11Superdawnfan@epic yep! that's what I meant @bowen * 5:11Bowen567ik how to do it * 5:11Superdawnfanhe meant zoey vs scott who were both his chars * 5:11Bowen567^ * 5:11Epic~00O * 5:11SuperdawnfanI told him that as a joke * 5:11Epic~00soz * 5:12Superdawnfan Scott vs Leonard) * 5:12Bowen567 *trips Leonard* * 5:12Superdawnfan EN GAURDE *slaps scott with it waving it like a wand* * 5:12Bowen567 *hits him while he's pinned on the ground* * *dodges the slap* * 5:13Superdawnfan OWWIE MOMMA *pounces him up and attacks* * 5:13Bowen567 *smacks him in the face* * 5:13Superdawnfan *slaps his feet down low playing dirty* * ACH! * 5:13Bowen567 *dodges* * 5:13Superdawnfan and scott win! * 5:13Bowen567 *stabs him in the stomach* * 5:13Superdawnfan*wins * 5:14Bowen567 HA *does a victory dance* * 5:14Superdawnfan NO NOT ACTUAL STABBING UGH INFIRMARY! * 5:14Bowen567 *doesn't hear him* HA * 5:15Superdawnfan NEXT * 5:15Bowen567 Yeah ok * 5:15Superdawnfan ugh I you revenge ugh *weakly* BEGONE DEMON *faints* * Zoey vs Lindsay! * 5:15Bowen567 *trips* * 5:15Epic~00 Yay, do I win yet! * 5:15Bowen567 *hits in the face* * 5:15Epic~00 Oh uh I mean * 5:16Bowen567 *kicks her and trips her again* * *slaps her while she's on the ground* * *punches in the arm* * (l a g) * 5:17Epic~00 *kicks Zoey's legs* * 5:17Bowen567 AGH *falls over* * 5:17Epic~00 Sorry Zokeisha *strikes with sword* * 5:17Bowen567 *dodges* * 5:17Superdawnfan hey no punches FENCING You're cheating disqualified zoey! * 5:17Bowen567 oh * 5:17Epic~00 Yay I win now! * 5:18Bowen567wait * if punching isn't allowed * 5:18Epic~00 Thanks a lot Zokeisha * 5:18Superdawnfan pushes and topples allowed but please no punching * 5:18Bowen567then why is kicking???????? * 5:18Epic~00 Good thing that IIIIII didn't cheat! * 5:18Bowen567 Ok * 5:18Epic~00 .......did i cheat? * 5:18SuperdawnfanNo arm movement is allowed * 5:19Bowen567 Could you like not shove that information down my throat thanks * 5:19Superdawnfanexcept the swords * except swords * legs are fine though @bowen * 5:19Epic~00 *skips over to team* Woo-hoo * 5:19Bowen567that makes no sense tho * 5:19Epic~00 I feel like the bell of the ball. Or... of the fencing * ^@Bowen and i'm the one who did the kicking lmao * 5:20Superdawnfaneh fair lols * if both agree * 5:20Epic~00well * i'm subbing cody * so my opinion doesn't matter here * it's up to you, idk * 5:20Superdawnfan(fair but still * (2 opinions against it is enough for me tbh) * 5:20Bowen567 But if punching isn't allowed, why is kicking? * 5:20Superdawnfan wait made an error in the rules * so actually zoey you did win! * 5:21Epic~00 What! But I used my legs. * My CURVY PRETTY legs! * You just told me I won! * 5:22Superdawnfan yeah Well I changed ma mind now shut it maggot! * 5:22Bowen567 ._. * 5:22Epic~00 Yes, sir * 5:22Superdawnfan(anyone wanna sub beth?) * 5:22Bowen567no * 5:22Epic~00soz i'm already three people * 5:22Superdawnfanlols k * 5:23Bowen567so um * 5:23Superdawnfan BETH VS Sammy! * (i'mma fight myself and both subs lolz) * 5:24Bowen567lol * Go Sammy! * 5:25Superdawnfan wait you're cheering for me? mosta the time I just hear that I don't matter be done with it not this that's great *trips beth with sword* * 5:25Shovel Night best of luck, Beth! * 5:26Bowen567 I don't really care about this but since you're in my team go Beth? * *on * 5:26Superdawnfan *jumps up off her own sword and attacks directly to sammy's face* wow scarlett is cheering I never felt so prud so into not letting someone down * *proud * 5:26Epic~00 Woo hoo! Go Bell! * 5:26Superdawnfan *blocks her attack hits back * hey *hits from beneath then goes and hits again on the lying down body * No fair *slaps beth with it knocking her over * *gets back on her feet and attacks sammy *attacks from the opposite direction * 5:28Epic~00brb * 5:28Superdawnfan *tries to attack and fails* NO I'll prove my worth *slaps beth and knowcks off ehr glasses * *her * now that's just rude *picks em up to get hit again and sammy wins! * now scarlett augustus you two final round! * 5:30Bowen567 *hugs Sammy then quickly pulls away* * 5:31Superdawnfan huh are you ok? * 5:31Bowen567 I'm fine * 5:31Superdawnfan what was that? * 5:32Bowen567 * this lag tho * 5:32Epic~00^ * yet there's only 4 people on lol * 5:32Superdawnfanlols * augustus Scarlett final round! * 5:33Bowen567 Uh-uh um I-I-I don't know * 5:33Shovel Night I usually am not one to resort to physical force. I apologize if I am not that great of a fight. *picks up sword* * 5:33Superdawnfan are we like friends or something now I'm not used to making friends! Not to pressure you or anything jsut! * (augustus) I hope you prove to be a valubule opponent *pulls out sword* * 5:34Bowen567 We're friends * 5:34Shovel Night Do we begin now, Chef? * 5:34Superdawnfan I don't have many back home like are you sure you wanna be my friend? * YES * 5:34Bowen567 Yeah! * 5:34Shovel Night *strikes* * 5:34Epic~00i'm bored so i'm watching ed edd n eddy while i wait * 5:35Superdawnfan(augustus) paenitet eam venire * (augustus) *dodges and sweep hits her off her feet* * 5:35Shovel Night *jumps, dodging, and strikes again* * 5:36Superdawnfan(augustus) *blocks and knocks her down then hitting her waist* * 5:37Shovel Night Ah! *strikes at his stomach* * Epic~00 has left the chat. * 5:38Superdawnfan(augustus) *swipes across and hits back to fourth knocking her off her feet* * Epic~00 has joined the chat. * 5:39Shovel Night *blocks some but gets hit by others then tries to strike again* * 5:39Superdawnfan(augustus) et dolor meus in domo mea *hits down and presses against her sword* * 5:40Epic~00sdf this is literally taking hours * 5:40Shovel Night *sweeps* * 5:40Epic~00i crave slumber * 5:40Superdawnfanfair let's end it rn * 5:41Bowen567k * 5:41Shovel Night(For now or like rush the shit out of it?) * 5:41Superdawnfan(augustus) *Knocks her off her feet and points sword to her neck* * 5:41Bowen567rush the shit out of it most likely * 5:41Superdawnfanyep lols * 5:41Epic~00i don't think we can do a vote off bearing in mind there's only 4 people here * 5:42Bowen567ye * 5:42Superdawnfan and 4-1 so EE you get to choose which team sends someone home! * 5:42Epic~00what's EE stand for again? * 5:42Bowen567who are EE * 5:42Shovel NightEpic Eagles. *is totally right* * 5:43Superdawnfan(elven empire-harold, sammy, zoey, leonard, and auggy) * 5:43Epic~00(who are the choices) * 5:43Bowen567(everyone there) * 5:43Superdawnfan Ella, Sugar, Soloman, Dakota, and Tyler-Perky Princesses OR Dawn, Jericho, shawn, max, and izzy * 5:44Bowen567o * O * 5:44Superdawnfan-witchcrafting whackos * you may vote or do whatever you want on it * just make the decision! * 5:44Epic~00 I suggest the Witchcrafting Whackos! * 5:45Superdawnfan eh I'd say the perky princesses the way they acted wasn't very sanitary! * 5:45Bowen567I'm lagging so much * 5:45Superdawnfan and they treated ella cruelly * 5:45Epic~00(Haorld) But the whackos aren't even that vocal. It must be sketchy * 5:45Superdawnfan you zoey? * 5:45Bowen567 Hmmm... * 5:45Epic~00 Even the name whackos is scary * 5:46Shovel Night I do not remember being treated rude. And if I did, I must have done something wrong! I apologize. * 5:46Epic~00 Conf: Apolo-gee *NOT* Accepted * 5:46Bowen567 I'd say the... Princesses?? * 5:46Superdawnfan they didn't even choose the name augustus * 5:46Epic~00 No dice! * You guys gotta trust me on this one * 5:47Superdawnfan(augustus) I'd say a team not within each other isn't too great and the whackos seem less oriented I take harold's side * 5:47Bowen567 Fine... I say the Whackos * 5:47Superdawnfan I SAY THE PRINCESSES! * 5:47Bowen567 *slightly rolls eyes* * 5:47Epic~00 There's the majority then:) * 5:47Superdawnfan NO ZOEY CHANGE IT BACK! PLEASE * Epic~00 has left the chat. * 5:48Superdawnfan for sammy and I? sammy won the greatest this challenge?! * 5:48Bowen567 Sorry, Harold proves a good point * Epic~00 has joined the chat. * 5:48Superdawnfan the choice has been made * 5:48Epic~00 We've already reached a majority after all:) * 5:49Bowen567k * bye * Epic~00 has left the chat. * 5:49Bowen567I gtg * too * bye o/ * 5:49Superdawnfanlols k * 5:49Shovel Night HENCHMAN! We will be voting for Dawn! * Bowen567 has left the chat. * 5:49Shovel Night * 5:50Superdawnfan OF COURSE ESCOPE VOTES WITH YOU BUT IZZY NO NO! * Um... No? * why?! * 5:51Shovel Night Because you are useless! And I am the boss! * 5:53Superdawnfan uh no ty? * 5:54Shovel Night Quiet, Buddha wannabe! * Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. * 5:56Shovel NightHi, Ryan. * 5:56Superdawnfanyou came just in time * to vote someone off lols * 5:56Ryantprewittlol * 5:58Superdawnfan I don't wanna vote off dawn exactly * I feel like maybe we could get rid of someone else like you but you're izzy's friend so * 5:58Shovel Night Do it! Or feel my WRATH! * 5:59Superdawnfan if I vote jericho would that be good enough? * 5:59Shovel Night No! * 5:59Superdawnfan actually wouldn't it be more evil to vote off you're own evil minion as betrail is the most evil thing you can do and evil doesn't discriminate? * 6:00Shovel Night That is strategically idiotic and could destroy my entire game! ......I like it.... * 6:02Superdawnfan Jericho izzy who do you say we vote for? * 6:02Shovel Night(Jericho) * (Idc who that is.) * *idk * 6:02Superdawnfan(creepy cultist oc who said almost nothing this ep lols) * 6:03Shovel NightJericho: Voting for the small purple haired one would be the best plan. * (Idfk how he talks tell Logan I'm sorry.) * 6:04Superdawnfan(lols k * izzy? * 6:07Shovel Night(My dude, hurry please.) * (I really gtg soon.) * 6:08Superdawnfan Hmmm how about cheffie? * *facepalms* * (this is since ryan isn't saying anything lols) * 6:10Ryantprewitt Well, I wouldn't vote for Max or Shawn. * 6:10Superdawnfan thank you! * hurry up! * 6:10Ryantprewitt Dawn! * 6:11Superdawnfan YOU MAY NOW VOTE * NOW * the first person safe is * JERICHO! *(jericho) *silently grows a smile* *(Chef) zombie freak you're next safe (Shawn) ALRIGHT! (Chef) next Dawn! (dawn) oh thank you for giving me another chance universe (chef) *confused* Um ok creepy girl... go stand next to your pedophile boyfriend (dawn) HE IS NOT (chef) SHUT IT MAGGOT! (chef) gremlin crazy girl you are the bottom two and after that last stunt you pulled I wonder why! (max) yes it is quite the mystery (chef) and the final person safe is.... (chef) neither you tied! (chef) izzy voted for dawn the rest of the votes are for max or izzy (chef) apparently max found it evil to vote off his own companion izzy of course izzy it is your vote you were the one to not vote izzy or max so (chef) choose if you or your friend goes home? (chef) izzy do you vote izzy or max? (Shawn) can I vote myself off instead (Chef) NO I'mma make the crazy girl decide! Ryantprewitt (izzy) *sighs sadly and thinks about it* (chef) Does you or your friend max go home? (max) evil henchman should not usurp it's master (shawn) but izzy you don't want to be evil escope does stay for me and eliminate max 6:14 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Max? Do you wanna stay or do you want me to stay? If either of us win, we split the money. 6:14 Superdawnfan (max) evil doesn't share! (shawn) Stay you wanted to to stay for shawn escope works for max not izzy you wanted to see me more right? (chef) izzy make your decision before I eliminate you both (chef) I will give you 30 seconds to choose (chef) 1 (chef) 2 (chef) 3 (Shawn) HURRY IZZY OUT HIM! (Chef) 4 (chef) 5 (chef) 6 7 8 9 10 (chef) 11 (max) evil henchman are not to betray their master! (chef) izzy reached a decision? (chef) if not I'mma eliminate you 6:20 Ryantprewitt (izzy) I'll have Max go home. Sorry Max but I'll split half the million dollars with you if I win. 6:20 Superdawnfan (max) BUT EVIL DOESN"T UGH (chef) *drags max out and throws him into his chamber of shame* (max) LET ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN GORRILLA! (max) oof thank you bafoon and wahhhhhhh! (Chef) so who voted izzy and who voted max how will leonard's team fair with sammy and zoey recently becoming allies and harold having againast him cards stacked and why care? find out next time on TOTAL! (chef) DRAMA! (chef) FANTASY! (STOP) THE PREMIERE HAS ENDED (STOP)